


Wakanda cannot take these feels anymore

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America Civil War End Credit Spoilers Apply<br/>Steve Rogers visits Bucky at Wakanda whenever he can spare the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakanda cannot take these feels anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral-crow for being the light of my life and helping with the beta :-) :-) :-)


End file.
